everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ibrahim Hassebu
Ibrahim Hassebu is the son of Hassebu from The Story of Hassebu, a Swahili fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Ibrahim Hassebu Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Story of Hassebu Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Karim Kisamata Secret Heart's Desire: To care for animals, especially snakes. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at working with medicine. Storybook Romance Status: Fatima Mkono is my girlfriend. She is a very nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a huge fondness for honey and I constantly crave it, even at inconvenient times. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. We get to bond with animals in here. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I find cooking to be very hard. Best Friend Forever After: Emil Wassermond and Irfan Subbar, who also share my love of medicine. Character Appearance Ibrahim is of average height, with dark brown skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a khaki vest over a grey shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck is a necklace shaped like a snake. Personality TBA Info Greetings. I am Ibrahim Hassebu. I am the son of Hassebu. My father Hassebu was the son of a doctor who wanted to learn a trade. Upon finding out my grandfather's career, he went to seek his fortune. He worked with some woodcutters, even in the rain, and found a stone. He used the stone to knock on the ground and found a honey pit. He shared the honey with his companians, but they took advantage of him and left him in the pit. Dad found a way out of the pit, subsisting on honey. He later saw a large scorpion and killed it. He found the hole where it came from, used a knife to make it big, and crawled through. He found a palace of snakes, led by the King of the Snakes. He stayed there for some days, and later begged to go home. The king warned him not to bathe in a crowded place. The sultan was ill, and he needed the flesh of the King of the Snakes for a cure. Dad refused at first, but after the vizier tied him up and had him beaten, he relented. He tricked the King of the Snakes into coming with him, and the snake was killed. Dad healed the sultan and became a great physician. My father is doing pretty well. He was able to marry one of the sultan's daughters, and that's how I came to be. I have an older brother named Ghalib and a younger brother named Jamshid. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. I like it here since the students are very friendly. I'm especially close with Emil Wassermond, Radu Zori, and my roommate's cousin Irfan. We're all into medicine, and we like talking about our medical research. I want to use my medical research to help animals. I feel bad about knowing my destiny involving killing a snake. I would love to be a famous physician, though, since I really enjoy what I like to do. But I don't want to hurt a snake. I'd like to remain Neutral since I don't want to be overly worried about destiny. Trivia Ibrahim owns a pet scorpion named Faraji. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Violet Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Swahili